The present invention relates to a friction facing assembly used in a friction clutch for an automobile and others.
Generally, a friction facing assembly is arranged at a radially outer portion of a clutch disk assembly, and consists of an annularly disposed cushioning plates and a pair of annular friction facings fixed to both surfaces of the cushioning plates. Radially inner portions of the cushioning plates which project radially inward from the facings are fixed to a clutch plate. Generally, each cushioning plate has a configuration which bends or curves substantially in a wave-like form when it is viewed in a radial direction of the disk, so that it can be elastically compressed in an axial direction of the disk. This structure having the axial elasticity can absorb a shock which is generated when the facing is pressed against a flywheel, and thus, can prevent sudden increase of a transmitted torque in the clutch.
However, in said axially elastical facing assembly, axial vibration of the flywheel is transmitted to the facings in a half engaged condition of the clutch, so that noise is generated by the vibration of the facings. Further, the vibration of the facings causes intermittent engagement of the clutch, which prevents smooth start of the vehicle. The vibration of the facings is unpreferably transmitted to a clutch pedal.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved structure, overcoming the above-noted problems.